Love Sickness
by LadyLovelyBug
Summary: A cute little AU OneShot between Suzaku and Nunnally In elementary school. Nunnally doesn't feel so good so she writes Suzaku a letter.


If you have seen my profile you know that i'm a slut for suzaku and nunnally and you'd also know all the stupid crap i write..seriously.  
(Since i am finished with highschool i have started writing fanfics aghain :D)  
This isn't one of those stupid crack stories :)  
Anyway since i love them so much i decided to write a well written story for them 3.  
note: This takes place in an AU where suzaku is in the 4th(10) grade and nunnally in the 2nd(7) grade .  
I do NOT own Code Geass bla bla bla..  
With that out of the way let's begin.  
-

LOVE SICKNESS 

My name is Nunnally lamperouge, A few years ago my mother and dear brother were Murdered. I ended up being orphaned and rejected by my own father.  
Fortuneately though my brother's best friend Suzaku Kururugi and his father stepped in for me at my time of need, and for that i am forever greateful. Who knows where i would be by now. Suzaku has become my best friend.. Even before my family was murdered Brother, suzaku and I use to walk home together all the time. My mother asked My brother to walk home with me since i was still "young" I didnt think i was THAT young.. I thought i could handle myself... I still do... Yet that was only 8 monthes ago or so.. I'm talking as if it was years ago. The days have gone by so slowly since that dreadful day. Suzaku has managed to make the days a bit more pleasant. I am so happy when he is around. To think that a year ago i was afraid of him. You see, helied my brother alot He would urge my brother to get into useless fist fights, Although he never bothered me i was still scared. We never really talked, In fact we werent really friends at all. He would adress me as Lelouch's sister. Now he calls me Nunnally. He also made a nickname for me, Nana. I don't know why but i blush everytime he calls me that. I don't know what to do with these weird feeling I having. When I am near him my face gets warm and i feel a tickly feeling in my stomach. I thought i might be some kind of horrible disease.

I decided to ask my teacher. .she said that i might have a fever but when i mention it's only when i stand next to a certain boy she smiled and laughed. What's so funny about a sickness. I am an ill person and i deserve respect!  
She asked who this "boy" was and i said the japanese boy in the 4th grade. I don't say his name because then my cheeks will burn and my stomach will tickle again.I don't know why i hate it. It is actually a very pleasant feeling . She smiles that lovely smile of hers again and giggles a bit. "Have you told him your feelings, Nunnally?"  
"WHAT?" Oh no my cheeks..

I didn't walk to school today with him.I've decided it's his eyes that make me so nervous.  
Even if he DOES like me. I'm in the 2nd grade and he's a big in the 4th grade. All the kids will make fun of him if he does return my feelings.I didn't sit with him at lunch either.I could see him from my table He was looking allaround for me. I just slumped in my chair hoping he wouldnt see me. Ms euphy suggested i'm just suffering from "lovesickness" I dont even know what that is to be honest.

Do you get sick from love? Idont know. I managed to sneak in to the hallways and leave him a quick note in a napkin i got from the cafeteria. It was very simple simply A scarlet red letter with a simple pencil I wrote  
"I think I really like you" with a hear drawn next to the sentence. 

At recess i see him playing football (soccer for all u american peeple) with some boys. My cheeks are warm again. "Why does this keep happening, all these emotions i'm feeling.. what is this?" i ask myself internally." Do i really like him?"  
He isn't like other boys, sure he may be a jerk sometimes but he doesnt run around screaming "COOTIES" at girls. He treats all the girls right but he gets into fights with the 's is very immature sometimes but he is very nice to me. I like to think of him as a knight in shining armor who rescued me from my fate. My brother was always my knight he defended me. ALWAYS.

I sit under a tree with a ball not sure of what to do. No one is coming to play with me since i am so quiet my only friends are the teachers and the green eyed boy that i have the love sickness for. I advert from saying his name any longer. I feel confused when my face is red.  
I stare at him alot too. I dont want to but I do for some reason.

For some reason...reasons..  
I doze off staring at him and feel a smile appearing on my face. 

I am staring at his eyes. I love his eyes...  
His hair is so curly...

I keep staring and staring and staring..

I feel Even more warmth as he suddently turns to look at me from 15 yards away.

I wish I was his age, Then maybe he would like me..  
As if he knew what i saying. I fling the ball away from me and get up and run to the water fountains. At that moment he started running to me. I run as fast as i can so i can maybe lose him.  
"NANA!" i hear him yell  
nononononononononoNO

Did he find the love letter i left him? Oh no i shouldnt have done that.  
I dont like him I dont like him I dont like him I dont like him  
Halfway to the fountains i realized this boy welcomed me into his home with open arms, I shouldnt be doing this to him.  
I force myself to stop and he finally catches up to me.  
"Why were you running? you looked like thre was a monster chasing you."  
"U-um no,no monster" i say nervously  
"Uh ok?.. So are you okay?" looking me dead in the eye i couldnt keep the blood from my head.  
"y-yup!" I'm sweaty now, and it's not because of the hot sun.

"Did you find a letter?"  
"What? what are you talking about? what letter?"

In a very serious tone he says "Nunnally you've been acting very strange with me lately, What have i dont to you for you to treat me like this?"  
"I - i 'm n-not-"  
"How come you didn't walk with me today to school?"  
"w-well-"

"Why have you been avoiding me? Do you hate me?"  
"Of course no-"  
"Then why are you being so cold towards me? You didn't even sit with me at lunch, You left me alone"  
His serious eyes make me flush even deeper.  
"S-sorr-"  
"Do you have a fever?"He noticed my cheeks.  
Before i could answer he grabs my hand and whisks me away.  
"Come on we're going to the nurse's office"  
"But but"

At the clinic or nure's office rather, Mrs sayoko called home but no one insisted he take me home instead as he stated "She is very sick"  
The teachers apparently trust him even with all the fights he's gotten into.  
He walked me home and on the way i couldn't help but burst out crying.  
He saw this and immediately reacted.  
"Oh no, Did i do something wrong, Nunnally?! Please tell me! If i did I'm sorry-"  
"No!.. You didnt do ANYTHING wrong it's all my fault."  
"You'r fault? what do you mean nana?"  
"I get so many feeling when i am around you. I cant help but cry. When i see you my face hets red and my stomach tickles and-"  
"Oh I see what's going on." He is serious again.  
"Y-you do?!"  
"You and i REALLY need to go to the hospital cause i give you fevers and stomach aches" His face turns into a goofy smile in the blink of an eye.  
"No!you.. your..wrong."i say looking down.  
I take a deep breath Gasping for air up at the heavens.  
"I LIKE YOU!" i let out the biggest roar iv ever given practically blowing my breath at his face.  
He just looks at me then comes to realization of what i had just said.  
He opens his mouth to say something and i flinch a bit.  
"But your so little haha"  
At that moment i felt defeated I didnt even know how we were gonna live in the same house together. He practically just rejected my love.

He was holding something behind his back.

"Could it be?" I thought.

"I can't have a girlfriend that's in the second grade! ha! that'd be funny though."  
I can't stop the tears from flowing ,he's being a jerkzaku again and I know he's enjoying teasing me by the look on his face.

"I'll tell you what, nana when you move to the 3rd grade you can be my girlfriend then i can brag to all my friends!"

"Let's go home, Wanna hold hands?"  
My heart jumped and almost automatically after the sentence i happily went to his side.  
I honestly could not be happier.

-

As they walked home holding hands, Suzaku with his left hand put the scarlet letter in his jacket pocket and smiled to himself, without Nunnally ever noticing a thing.

FIn

Sorry if it was rushed ^^ i'll revise it another time. Right now I'm very sleepy cause i didnt sleep AT ALL last night . hope u liked it :3


End file.
